


Blankets and Broken Glass

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, ai comforts him, haru dumped him, rin is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ai comes back one night, Rin is in a state and in tears. Ai comforts him. Rin x Nitori, Rin x Haru, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets and Broken Glass

By the time Ai got back to his room at school, it was past eight in the evening and the sky was an inky black littered with stars.

He opened the door and gasped as he was met with a complete and utter mess. He blinked, taking in the state of the room and his eyes fell on his roommate who was curled on his bed under his blankets, the only indication that he was even there at all being that the mess of blankets was shaking slightly.

'Rin-senpai?' Ai asked cautiously, opting to keep his shoes on as he navigated his way around the broken glass from a picture frame that usually resided on his desk. The photograph was still intact, if a little crumpled and Ai picked it up, smoothing the edges with a frown; it was a picture of Rin kissing Nanase on the cheek whilst he scowled but his cheeks were tinged pink.

Rin loved that picture. Something _must_ have happened between him and Haru.

'Rin?' He asked again, dropping the honorific as he knew Rin's distaste towards it.

'Nitori?' Rin's muffled voice came from the blankets.

Ai could tell that Rin had been crying though he was now trying to hide it as he emerged from the covers, wiping the tear tracks aggressively from his cheeks.

'What happened?' Ai asked softly, sitting down on Rin's bunk.

Rin shook his head, closing his eyes as if trying to stop himself from crying.

'Nanase?' He asked, wondering if he should perhaps leave it until Rin was feeling a little better.

He nodded as tears formed in his burgundy eyes and he wiped them away, grumbling at himself presumably for being such a baby.

Rin would think that, of course, but Ai thought it was sweet. Perhaps that came out wrong? It wasn't sweet that Rin was upset... Rather that he never let himself show any emotions; sure he got angry and was passionate, but it was like he only ever showed what he wanted... Presenting himself in a certain way to the world and choosing to keep his true self hidden.

Ai felt privileged to be privy to Rin in such a state in all honesty.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Ai asked, his hand ghosting over Rin's arm, deliberating whether to attempt at soothing the boy.

Rin shook his head and blinked yet more tears away. It must have been bad then.

Had Nanase broken up with him? He wouldn't put it past him- he was always so stoic and it didn't seem as if he knew what emotions were half of the time! All except love for the water, he supposed.

He was just plain weird but Rin loved him, and if a little jealous, that made him okay in Ai's book.

Rin choked back a sob and tried to turn away from Ai.

'It's okay, you don't have to hide away from me, Rin.' Ai assured him and moved closer on the bed.

Rin was still shaking a little but subconsciously leaned into the touch as Ai cautiously wrapped an arm around him.

'It'll be okay.' He soothed, pushing Rin's head slightly so that it rested against Ai's shoulder (which proved to be difficult since Rin was practically twice Ai's size).

'You don't need him, Rin.' Ai whispered.

'I _do.'_ Rin said, his words strained as he kept the tears at bay, evidently not even being able to think about it without bursting into tears.

Ai held him tighter, Rin laying half on Ai's chest now and he waited a while before speaking again.

'Do you want to tell me what happened?'

Rin shook his head and Ai nodded.

'That's okay, you don't have to say anything.'

They stayed that way for an amount of time that Ai couldn't gauge but Rin's tears had long subsided and his breathing was now steady as he lay on Ai's chest.

Ai smiled softly, it looked as though the older boy was asleep. Ai leaned down and brushed a few strands of maroon hair out of his face before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Tomorrow, Rin would most likely close up again and regret being 'weak' in front of Nitori, but perhaps Ai could get him to open up about it.

He absently hummed and stroked lazy circles over Rin's back, dragging his fingertips lightly over his shirt and then warm skin, back down again, and up, he let his own eyes fall closed, enjoying holding Rin in his arms and finally succumbed to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
